Draco and Pansy's BFF
by hogwartsmut
Summary: Basically Pansy gets mad at Draco so he gets mad at her so he fuc... sleeps with her best friend Daphne Greengrass. DM and DG WARNING: Smut


Pansy was in the Slytherin boys dorm. Earlier that day Draco was making out with a Ravenclaw fourth year and Pansy was now making out with Goyle to get him back.

"So Draco," she smirked "spending the night alone?"

"Actually, no" Draco reached out into the doorway and pulled in Pansy's best friend Daphne.

"Daphne?!" Pansy gasped. "Y-y-you're with Draco?! B-b-but –but you promised that you would never – not with Draco"

"Pansy, I-" Daphne started but Draco cut her off.

"Sod off Pansy" said Draco. With that Draco pulled Daphne into his bed and closed the curtains so fast that Daphne didn't have time to give Pansy an apologetic look. In the dim light of his bed, all Daphne saw was a little light from the tip of Draco's wand as he whispered the incantations that allow no sound to pass the bed curtains.

"Now Pansy can't hear us." Draco smiled.

"Draco, I don't know maybe we shouldn't, I can't hurt Pansy." Daphne said.

"Don't worry, Pansy will forgive you. I just need you to relax and you will soon forget." Draco promised

"I don't want to go farther than making out tonight Draco. I can't hurt her." Daphne said.

"Okay" Draco lied.

Draco leaned over to kiss her. As their lips made sweet warm contact he wrapped his arms around her frail waist. He gently lowered her delicate body towards the mound of pillows on the bed.

He decided to take it slowly. First he used his tongue to gently wedge her lips open. Then he ran his tongue along the perimeter of her mouth before finding her tongue. He wrapped his tongue around hers. She didn't respond to his kisses much until this point. Now she put her arms around his neck and intertwined her tongue loosely around his before using her tongue to explore his mouth.

After the making out stayed steady for a while Draco decided to step it up. He freed one hand from under her back and used it to grab her right tit. He managed to find her nipple through her shirt. He gripped it and moved it back and forth. Her lips parted his as she moaned.

Draco decided her shirt should come off now. He started at the bottom of her shirt and unbuttoned each button slowly and carefully.

When all the buttons were undone Draco sat up Daphne and slid the sleeves down her shoulders to expose her B cup bra-less breasts.

Draco felt his pants start to rise in the crotch area.

"Draco, I-" Daphne started.

"You need to stop worrying. We won't go farther than this if you don't want us to."

"Thanks Draco." Daphne smiled.

Draco smiled.

Draco pulled his other hand out from under her waist and used both to hold her tits. He found the nipple on each one and continued to move them back and forth. Daphne's lips left his again as she moaned.

Draco took advantage of their parted lips and moved his kisses to her neck. She threw back her head and let out a big breath of air as Draco gave her a hickey on her neck. He once again moved his kisses but this time they trailed to her breasts. He moved his lips to her nipple and he took careful time kissing them, on the left one first then the right.

"Oh Draco it feels so good"

Then on the left nipple he licked it, he wasn't sure that she would like it but she had a good expression on her face so he continued. He ran his tongue all over it before moving on the next one.

"Mmm Draco" Daphne moaned.

Daphne was propped up on a stack of pillows and was having a great time. It was then that she decided that if Draco went any farther she would let him. "Fuck you Pansy" Daphne thought "you screwed my boyfriend last year so I will screw yours now."

Daphne raised Malfoy's chin up and looked him in the eyes as she slipped his shirt over his head.

Draco knew this meant she wanted him so he started to unbuckle her jeans. He ripped them off forcefully.

Draco could only be so gentle for a while.

He ripped off his own pants and underwear and forced his huge stiff cock towards her.

"Draco," Daphne said "it's so big maybe you should warm me up first."

Draco slipped her panties down her legs and threw them to the side.

Draco took two fingers and held them out. Daphne climbed above them and then slowly sank herself on to them. She went in as far as possible then started moving herself up and down on them. She started to get faster and faster.

"That's it slut" Draco smirked "ride my fingers, fuck them. I'm gonna' make you cum bitch."

"One more finger. Please one more." Was all Daphne said.

Draco put four fingers in her and shoved really hard.

"Ow, Draco it hurts." Daphne said.

"Suck it up bitch and just ride my fucking fingers." Draco yelled back.

Daphne continued and her grimaces turned to looks of pleasure.

"Cum" Draco commanded.

Daphne did. She felt a warm rush. The next thing that she knew Draco's fingers were in her mouth and were feeding Daphne her cum. Daphne couldn't believe it, for the first time ever she was tasting herself. I was warm and sweet.

"Do you want some Draco?" she asked

"Don't worry," Draco said "there will be much more for me."

Daphne closed her eyes and tried to get one more taste of herself on her lips. But her eyes flew open as she was flipped around roughly.

She found herself sitting on top of Draco. Then she felt Draco's hard dick be shoved forcefully inside of her. She cried out as he penetrated her.

"Ride me" Draco ordered

Daphne started slow (in contrast to Draco's roughness), moaning with pleasure then she gradually sped up. Her moans turned to gasps and pants and she rode him fast. His stiff dick was squeezed in her tight canal as it came in and out of her velvet pussy.

"Fuck, you're really tight" Draco said as he watched her tits bounce and her ass jiggle each time she bounced on Draco.

"I'm gonna' cum" said Draco.

Daphne hopped off and sat eagerly in front of Draco with her mouth open. Draco sprayed in her mouth and down her face.

"Lick it up" he ordered.

She wiped it off her face with her fingers then slipped her wet fingers into her mouth and sucked off all the juice.

"Spread your legs" Draco commanded.

Daphne obeyed and Draco put his mouth up to her pussy.

He teasingly played with her clit. She started begging him to lick her pussy.

Draco tauntingly played with her clit a little while longer before licking her velvety folds. She moaned loudly and wrapped her legs firmly around his head.

Draco slipped his tongue inside of her and the next thing he knew she cummed. He lapped up all the juices before getting up.

Draco put on his clothes then turned to Daphne. "Thanks I had fun."

He then left Daphne to find her clothes.


End file.
